Presentes de Natal
by Avenna Malfoy
Summary: Draco não ia presenteá-la no Natal. Pelo contrário, ele ia fazer de tudo para tornar o Natal dela um inferno. Uma short-fic de Natal!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Draco não ia presenteá-la no Natal. Pelo contrário, ele ia fazer de tudo para tornar o Natal dela um inferno. Uma short-fic de Natal!

**N/A: **Inicialmente, a minha ideia era escrever uma ONE-SHOT, mas comecei a acrescentar tantas ideias que achei melhor dividir a história em capítulos. Mesmo assim, pretendo escrever poucos capítulos, uns cinco ou seis no máximo. Espero conseguir postar todos os capítulos antes do Natal!

**N/A (2):** Espero que gostem deste capítulo e espero que deixem_ reviews_!

* * *

Era dia 20 de dezembro. Vários alunos de Hogwarts voltaram para casa para passar as festas de fim de ano com suas famílias. Porém, neste ano a quantidade de alunos que permaneceram na escola foi maior do que em qualquer outro, o que levou o diretor a preparar uma surpresinha para os alunos que ficaram.

– Na tentativa de promover uma maior integração entre os alunos, este ano faremos um amigo-oculto de Natal! – anunciou Alvo Dumbledore. – A professora McGonagall já separou os nomes de todos e depositou-os em uma urna. Ela estará passando a urna daqui a pouco para que vocês possam sortear seu amigo-oculto. E, é importante ressaltar, todos os papéis com os nomes foram enfeitiçados, de forma que é impossível alterá-los ou até mesmo jogá-los fora. Na noite do dia 24, entregaremos os presentes.

Gina Weasley esperava ansiosa a sua vez de sortear o seu amigo-oculto. Ela, assim como seus irmãos, permanecera em Hogwarts durante o Natal, pois os seus pais decidiram visitar seu irmão Carlinhos, que morava na Romênia.

Além de Gina e seus irmãos, ficaram na escola Harry, Hermione, Neville, as irmãs Patil, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Córmaco McLaggen e mais alguns estudantes da Sonserina, como Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vicente Crabbe, Gregório Goyle e Pansy Parkinson.

Quando a urna finalmente chegou às suas mãos, Gina puxou um dos vários pedacinhos de papel. Ela não podia acreditar: o seu amigo-oculto era Harry Potter! Por mais que tentasse, Gina não conseguia esconder sua paixão por Harry. E aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar dele.

Ao que parecia, aquele Natal seria o melhor Natal de todos.

Ao seu lado, como sempre, Harry, Rony e Hermione ignoravam sua presença. Os três conversavam entre si, sem parecer se dar conta de que Gina estava olhando para eles. Gina odiava ser excluída por eles. Para não ficar sozinha, ela decidiu ir conversar com Luna Lovegood.

Luna logo percebeu a felicidade de Gina.

– Pelo visto você gostou do seu amigo-oculto, Gina – ela falou, sonhadora.

Gina sorriu. Porém seu sorriso foi logo substituído por uma expressão de preocupação.

– Que foi, Gina? – Luna perguntou.

– Eu não sei o que dar a ele – Gina respondeu.

– Quem sabe você não acha algo interessante em Hogsmeade? – Luna sugeriu.

Gina tinha se esquecido do passeio à Hogsmeade, que aconteceria dali a dois dias. Lá ela com certeza encontraria um presente legal para dar ao Harry.

Draco não conseguia se conformar. De todas as pessoas que ficaram em Hogwarts, por que logo ele tinha que tirar Gina Weasley como amigo-oculto? Desde o início ele não gostara daquela ideia de amigo-oculto. Agora que tirara Gina é que ele não estava gostando mesmo.

– Que foi, Draco? – Pansy perguntou ao ver a expressão irritada de Draco.

Draco afastou-se dela. Ele já não aguentava mais Pansy o tempo todo atrás dele. Ela até era gostosa, mas era muito chata. Sem contar com o seu corpo, tudo mais nela irritava Draco. Sua voz esganiçada, sua personalidade controladora e possessiva e, principalmente, seu jeito grudento. Pansy era irritantemente grudenta, coisa que Draco odiava.

Pansy aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. Draco revirou os olhos, irritado.

– Por que é que o meu Draquinho está tão chateado? – Pansy perguntou, melosa.

Draco bufou. Pansy era mesmo insuportável.

– Primeiro, Pansy, eu não sou seu. Segundo, eu odeio que me chamem por apelidos. Terceiro, não te interessa por que eu estou chateado – Draco disse e depois se levantou e foi embora do Salão Principal.

Ele ainda ia acabar assassinando Pansy. Ela era insuportavelmente chata! E, como se não bastasse ter que aturá-la durante o ano inteiro, ele seria obrigado a aturá-la durante as férias de Natal também. Isso porque seus pais estariam envolvidos com os planos do Lord Voldemort durante todas as férias.

Como se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda tinha a Weasley-cabeça-vermelha. Por que ele tinha que tirar justamente o nome dela? Draco recusava-se a gastar um mísero nuque comprando um presente para ela.

De repente, Draco parou. Ele não precisava fazer isso, ele não precisava ter a Weasley-pobretona como amigo-oculto. Draco deu meia-volta e voltou ao Salão Principal.

– Pansy, me dê o seu papel – Draco ordenou à Pansy. Qualquer que fosse a pessoa que ela tirara, com certeza era alguém melhor que a Weasley-traidora-do-sangue.

Sem entender, Pansy estendeu seu papel para Draco. Porém sempre que Draco pegava o papel, ele voltava para sua dona. E, pior, Draco não conseguia ler o que estava escrito nele. Ao que parecia, somente o verdadeiro dono do papel poderia ler o nome escrito nele.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás. Não havia solução, ele não poderia trocar de amigo-oculto.

Mais uma vez ele saiu do Salão Principal, deixando Pansy e os outros sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

"Por que esse velho caduco resolveu criar esse maldito amigo-oculto?" – Draco se perguntava. – "E por que logo eu tirei a Weasley-pobretona?"

E foi então que Draco teve outra ideia. Se ele não podia trocar de papel com outra pessoa, talvez ele pudesse trocar o nome do seu próprio papel.

Mas isso também não deu certo.

Ele tentou inúmeras vezes, mas o nome de Gina Weasley não saía de lá por nada.

– Maldita Weasley-traidora-do-sangue! – Draco exclamou.

– Do que foi que você me chamou, Malfoy? – Draco ouviu uma voz dizer atrás de si.

Ele virou-se e deparou-se com ninguém menos que Gina Weasley. Ela encarava-o, esperando uma resposta.

Draco olhou para ela com ódio nos olhos. Ele a odiava. Ele a odiava mais do pensava ser possível odiar alguém. Ele não ia dar presente nenhum de Natal para ela, nem que a sua vida dependesse disso.

– Você não ouviu do que eu te chamei, Weasley? Quer que eu repita? – Draco perguntou em tom venenoso.

Gina olhou para ele irritada.

– Quer saber, Malfoy? Não vou perder o meu tempo com você – ela disse. – Tenho coisas importantes para fazer – e dizendo isso ela saiu.

Draco permaneceu parado no corredor por algum tempo, tentando engolir a raiva que sentia dela. Mas a raiva que ele sentia dela era intragável. Primeiro, ela era uma Weasley. Segundo, ela era o seu amigo-oculto. E terceiro, ela tivera a audácia de dar um fora nele.

Ele nunca iria dar um presente de Natal para ela. Nunca.

Afinal, ele era um Malfoy e ela era uma Weasley. E Weasleys e Malfoys não trocam presentes de Natal, certo?

Draco não ia presenteá-la no Natal. Pelo contrário, ele ia fazer de tudo para tornar o Natal dela um inferno.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, pessoal? O que acharam? Aguardo_ reviews_ para saber sua opinião!

beijos, Avenna Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Capítulo 2 da minha fic de Natal! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Gina acordou ansiosa no dia 21. Afinal, no dia seguinte ela compraria o presente do Harry.

Como era de se esperar, não havia muita gente no dormitório da Grifinória, já que a maioria dos estudantes voltara para casa para passar as festas de fim de ano com suas famílias. Porém Gina não se importava de ficar sozinha. Assim, ela tinha um pouco mais de paz.

Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório e foi para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ao que parecia, seus irmãos e Harry travavam uma batalha de fogos Filisbuteiro.

Ok, mesmo com menos gente no dormitório, Gina estava longe de ter paz.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione, que parecia totalmente perdida naquela confusão. Hermione caminhou até ela e disse:

– Bom dia, Gina! Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou.

– Melhor impossível – Gina respondeu. Durante toda a noite ela sonhara com o momento em que daria o presente a Harry e eles começariam a conversar até que Harry a beijasse. Era assim que Gina imaginava a entrega do seu presente.

Hermione deu um sorriso sem-graça.

– Você parece desanimada – Gina observou.

– Vamos para o Salão Principal tomar café que no caminho eu te conto – Hermione disse.

As duas saíram da Sala Comunal, tomando cuidado para não serem alvo de algum dos fogos que os garotos estavam soltando.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, Hermione sentou-se de frente para Gina e disse:

– Eu tirei o McLaggen como amigo-oculto.

Gina tentou esconder o riso. Ela sabia que Córmaco McLaggen vivia atrás da Hermione. Ele certamente gostaria de receber um presente dela.

– E o que você vai dar para ele? – Gina perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros.

– Não tenho ideia. Talvez encontre algo amanhã em Hogsmeade – ela disse. – Acho que um cartão de feliz Natal seria mais do que suficiente para ele.

Gina sorriu enquanto servia-se de bacon e torradas.

– E você, Gina? Quem é o seu amigo-oculto? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

– O Harry – Gina respondeu tentando não demonstrar seu contentamento por ter tirado o Harry.

Hermione sorriu.

– Você deu sorte, então – ela disse.

Do outro lado do Salão Principal, Draco observava Gina tomar café. Ele estava decidido a destruir o Natal dela. "Ao menos será divertido" – Draco pensou.

Do seu lado, Pansy e Blaise trocavam informações sobre seus amigos-ocultos.

– Quem você tirou, Draco? – Blaise perguntou, curioso.

Draco nunca diria que era Gina Weasley o seu amigo-oculto, ou seria zoado até o fim das férias de Natal. "Que belas férias" – Draco pensou, desejando estar em casa.

– Não é da sua conta quem eu tirei, Blaise – Draco respondeu irritado.

A cada segundo ele odiava mais aquele amigo-oculto de Natal. "Que ideia mais ridícula!" – Draco pensou. – "Como se eu, Draco Malfoy, fosse dar um presente de Natal para a Weasley-cabeça-vermelha."

Quando terminaram de tomar café, os sonserinos dirigiram-se para sua Sala Comunal. Draco passou algum tempo agradável lendo as últimas notícias do Profeta Diário, porém Pansy, com toda a sua chatice, veio importuná-lo, fazendo com que ele desistisse de ler.

Manter uma conversa interessante com Pansy era algo do qual Draco havia desistido há muito tempo, de forma que a melhor maneira de passar algum tempo com ela era dando uns amassos. Beijá-la era a única forma de fazê-la calar a boca. Não que Draco reclamasse de beijá-la, é claro. Pois se havia alguma coisa em que Pansy era boa, essa coisa era beijar.

Depois do café da manhã, Gina e Hermione foram para os jardins, onde encontraram os garotos. Gina quase teve um ataque ao ver Harry conversando animadamente com Cho Chang. Ao ver a cena, Hermione apenas lhe lançou um olhar condescendente, como se dissesse "Sinto muito".

Aquilo era demais para Gina. Ela não ia suportar assisitir ao Harry com outra. Era melhor sair dali.

Gina levantou-se e rumou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sua cabeça a mil. Será que o Harry merecia seus sentimentos por ele? Será que ela não estava sendo boba demais ao pensar que tinha alguma chance com ele? Ela não sabia dizer.

Gina estava quase alcançado a escada, quando ela se moveu. Gina teve que parar para esperar a escada voltar até onde estava para que pudesse subir.

– Ora se não é a Weasley-traidora-do-sangue – Gina ouviu uma voz arrastada falar atrás de si.

Ela virou-se e deparou-se com a pessoa que menos gostaria de ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou impaciente.

"Que tal destruir o seu Natal, Weasley?" – Draco pensou. Mas não foi isso o que ele disse.

– Eu? Estou apenas esperando a escada voltar, assim como você – Draco respondeu.

Nesse exato momento, a escada moveu-se e voltou até onde os dois estavam.

Gina começou a subir a escada, incomodada com a presença do Malfoy atrás de si.

– Então você vai passar o Natal em Hogwarts, Weasley? – Draco perguntou o óbvio.

– Por que outro motivo eu estaria aqui? – Gina perguntou.

– Eu arriscaria dizer que é porque aqui você pelo menos não passa fome – Draco a alfinetou.

Gina virou-se para ele, irritada.

– E você, Malfoy? – ela perguntou. – Por que não foi passar o Natal em casa?

– Não é da sua conta, Weasley – Draco falou. É claro que ele não podia simplesmente dizer que seus pais estavam ocupados demais com os planos do Lord Voldemort para comemorarem o Natal.

– Eu aposto que é porque nem os seus próprios pais te aguentam – Gina falou.

Draco riu sarcástico.

– Pelo menos os meus pais podem me alimentar – ele disse. – Ao contrário dos seus, que têm mais filhos do que podem sustentar.

Gina revirou os olhos irritada. Aquele dia estava cada vez pior. Primeiro ela viu o Harry com a Cho e, como se isso não bastasse, Draco Malfoy decidira irritá-la mais do que de costume.

– Malfoy, por que você não cuida dos seus problemas e me deixa em paz? – Gina perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Draco sorriu satisfeito ao ver a ruiva irritada.

– Acredite, Weasley. Eu estou cuidando dos meus problemas – ele disse.

Gina fitou-o confusa.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com os seus problemas? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele com um olhar inquisidor.

– Muita coisa – Draco disse, preparando-se para se afastar dela e continuar o seu caminho para as masmorras. Porém a escada se moveu nesse mesmo instante.

Com o movimento repentino da escada, Gina se desequilibrou. Na tentativa de se manter de pé, ela instintivamente apoiou-se em Draco e os dois desabaram sobre o chão.

As coisas definitivamente estavam indo de mal a pior para Gina. Afinal, cair bem em cima de Draco Malfoy não estava no topo da sua lista de desejos.

Os dois se entreolharam confusos, sem saber o que fazer diante daquela situação inesperada. Gina estava prestes a se levantar do colo de Draco, quando ouviu uma voz familiar dizer:

– Gina? O que está acontecendo aqui? O que você está fazendo em cima do Malfoy? – era a voz do Harry.

Gina rapidamente levantou-se de cima de Draco, que assistia a tudo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ótimo. Era o que faltava para estragar o seu dia de vez. Agora o Harry ia pensar que ela tinha alguma coisa com Draco Malfoy.

– Harry, não é o que você está pensando... – Gina começou a dizer.

– É exatamente o que você está pensando, Potter – Draco falou. – A Weasley aqui estava se sentindo muito solitária e me pediu ajuda para acabar com a sua solidão.

Gina virou-se para Draco sem conseguir acreditar nas suas últimas palavras.

– O quê? – Gina disse, incrédula. – Que história mais absurda é essa, Malfoy?

Harry encarava os dois com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa, confusão e incredulidade.

– Harry, você não pode acreditar nele – Gina disse.

– Acredite se quiser, Potter – Draco disse. – A Weasleyzinha aqui não é tão santa quanto parece.

Durante alguns segundos, que pareceram durar horas, Harry encarou os dois, estudando a situação, até que finalmente disse:

– Eu não estou te reconhecendo, Gina – Harry disse, recuando e voltando pelo caminho de onde veio.

– Harry, espera! Não é nada disso! – Gina gritou. Porém Harry já tinha virado a esquina do corredor e sumido de vista.

Draco sorriu triunfante. Para todos os efeitos, parecia que o seu plano de destruir o Natal da Weasley-cabeça-vermelha ia de vento em popa.

Draco não sabia o que era mais hilário: a expressão confusa e incrédula do Potter-testa-rachada ou o desespero da Weasley-pobretona.

Gina virou-se para ele.

– Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco não esperava que ela fosse chorar. Ele poderia esperar um tapa, uma azaração, ou uma enxurrada de xingamentos, mas não lágrimas.

A reação dela o pegara desprevenido e, por mais que tentasse negar para si mesmo, Draco estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por fazê-la chorar.

Gina subiu as escadas aos prantos, deixando um Draco atordoado para trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Respostas às _reviews_ do primeiro capítulo!

**Sah16:** Continuei, como você pediu! O que você achou? Não prometo nada, mas vou fazer o meu máximo para concluir a fic antes do Natal! ;)

**Danixml:** O Draco é mesmo um amor, não é? hahah. Gostou do que ele aprontou? Nos próximos capítulos virá mais! Beijos XD

**Milady Peverell:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da ideia do amigo-oculto! E eu também adoro as partes do Draco, sem exceção! Prometo escrever mais partes sob o ponto de vista dele, ok?

**N/A (2):** Até que eu consegui postar este capítulo bem rápido, vocês não acham? Enfim, vou parar por aqui porque já são quase três e meia da manhã e a minha caminha me chama! Beijos e obrigada a todos que deixaram uma_ review_!

**N/A (3):** _REVIEWS_, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Capítulo novo! O Draco nem aparece nesse capítulo, mas mesmo assim ele apronta! Espero que vocês gostem!

**N/A (2):** Agradecimentos especiais à **Milady Peverell**, que me ajudou a escrever esse capítulo!

* * *

Por mais que Gina tentasse conter as lágrimas, elas insistiam em escapar dos seus olhos. Gina saiu correndo pelos corredores, sua cabeça abaixada para que ninguém percebesse as lágrimas que rolavam pelas suas bochechas. Sua visão estava embaçada e ela mal via aonde ia. Ela só queria ir para bem longe dali, para bem longe do Harry e, principalmente, de Draco.

– Gina, você por um acaso viu um par de tênis vermelhos? – era a voz de Luna.

Gina parou e levantou a cabeça na direção de Luna.

– Gina, você está chorando! – a loira exclamou. – O que aconteceu?

Gina não conseguia falar, parecia que um nó formara-se na sua garganta. Ao ver a expressão preocupada da amiga, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi correr e abraçá-la.

Luna pareceu um pouco surpresa com esse gesto, mas logo a abraçou também.

– Por que você está chorando, Gi? – Luna perguntou.

Depois de muitas lágrimas e mais algum tempo para se acalmar, Gina finalmente foi capaz de explicar à amiga tudo o que aconteceu.

– E agora eu não sei o que fazer, Luna – Gina disse, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu não posso ficar andando por aí chorando como estou, mas também não posso voltar à Sala Comunal e dar de cara com o Harry.

– Você pode ir comigo para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, Gi – Luna falou.

Gina agradeceu e as duas foram para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

Durante o resto da manhã, elas conversaram. Na hora do almoço, Gina já estava se sentindo muito melhor. Porém, a lembrança de que encontraria o Harry e o Malfoy no almoço fez com que ela se sentisse mal de novo.

Mas dessa vez ela estava disposta a esclarecer as coisas. Ela não ia fugir dos seus problemas, ela ia enfrentá-los. Em outras palavras, ela ia enfrentar tanto Harry quanto Draco e tirar aquela história a limpo com os dois.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, tanto Harry quanto Draco a observavam. Mas Gina fez questão de manter a pose e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Durante todo o almoço, ela concentrou-se no próprio prato, evitando olhar para os lados.

Quando terminou de almoçar, Gina decidiu falar com o Harry. Porém Rony a chamou:

– Gina, eu preciso falar com você – ele disse.

Os dois saíram do Salão Principal e Gina seguiu Rony até uma sala de aula vazia.

– O que foi, Rony? – Gina perguntou impaciente. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade de falar com o Harry e esclarecer as coisas.

– Eu soube que você estava se agarrando com o Malfoy – Rony falou. – Como você explica isso, Gina?

Gina encarou-o incrédula. "Por que o Harry tinha que contar para ele?" – Gina pensou, irritada.

Rony fitava-a com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Rony, não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu só estava em cima do Malfoy porque...

– Você estava em cima dele?! – Rony exclamou. – Gina, como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

– Eu só estava em cima dele porque eu caí! – Gina exclamou.

Rony balançava a cabeça veementemente, como se não conseguisse acreditar nas palavras que ouvia.

– A escada se mexeu bem na hora em que ele ia embora, então eu me desequilibrei e caí! – Gina continuou, ignorando a expressão de incredulidade do irmão.

– Então você admite que estava com ele? – Rony perguntou. – E, de todos os lugares, por que logo na escada, Gina?

Gina fitou-o sem entender.

– Porque nos encontramos na escada – ela disse.

– Então é assim? – Rony perguntou, seu tom de voz mais grosso que o normal. – É só vocês se encontrarem que já começam a se agarrar, não importa onde estejam?

Gina encarou-o incrédula. Rony estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

– Mas nós não... – Gina tentou explicar que não beijara o Malfoy, mas Rony a impediu de continuar.

– Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que isso tudo fosse mentira – Rony falou. – Sinceramente, eu não sei mais quem você é, Gina. Eu nunca esperaria algo assim de você – ele disse e depois saiu da sala, deixando Gina sozinha.

Maravilha. Agora o Rony também achava que ela tinha beijado o Malfoy. Por que o Harry tinha que contar aquilo para ele?

Gina saiu da sala irritada e decidida a falar com o Harry. Ela nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse ser tão fofoqueiro.

Como o almoço já tinha acabado, Gina decidiu procurar pelo Harry na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando ela chegou na Sala Comunal, não encontrou o Harry, nem o Rony, nem nenhum dos seus irmãos. A única pessoa à vista na Sala Comunal era Hermione.

Quando viu Gina entrar, Hermione largou o livro que estava lendo e virou-se na direção da amiga.

– Eu até entendo que você tenha ficado chateada por ver o Harry com a Cho, Gina – Hermione disse. – Mas agarrar o primeiro garoto que você vir pela frente só por causa disso já é exagero.

Gina franziu o cenho sem entender o que Hermione estava dizendo.

– Principalmente quando esse garoto é o Malfoy – Hermione completou.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Aquela história já estava indo longe demais. Por que o Harry contou aquilo para o Rony e para a Hermione? E, pior, ele estava contando tudo errado porque não foi aquilo o que realmente aconteceu.

– Foi o Harry quem te contou isso, Hermione? – Gina perguntou sem nem se preocupar em explicar à Hermione o que realmente aconteceu. Ela precisava encontrar o Harry logo e esclarecer aquela história de uma vez por todas.

– Não, Gina, foi o Rony – Hermione respondeu.

Ótimo. Dois fofoqueiros: Harry e Rony.

– Eu fiquei assustada quando o Rony disse isso – Hermione falou, parecendo preocupada com a amiga. – Porque eu nunca esperaria algo assim de você.

Gina revirou os olhos. Já era a milésima vez que ela ouvia alguém dizer isso.

– Eu imagino o quanto você deve sofrer pelo Harry, Gina, mas não consigo acreditar que você tenha sido capaz de beijar o Malfoy por causa disso – Hermione continuou. – Você realmente fez isso, ou o Rony me passou a informação errada?

Gina respirou fundo. Pelo menos Hermione acreditava que ela não fez aquilo.

– O Rony entendeu tudo errado, Hermione – Gina respondeu. – Mas agora eu não tenho tempo para explicar o que aconteceu, preciso falar com o Harry urgentemente. Você sabe onde ele está?

– O Harry foi para os jardins com os seus irmãos. Acho que estão fazendo uma guerra de neve ou algo assim – Hermione disse, dando de ombros como se não se importasse com o que eles estavam fazendo. – Você não quer conversar sobre essa história do beijo?

– Mais tarde a gente conversa – Gina disse, virando-se e rumando para a saída.

Ela ia fazer o Harry entender. E ia exigir uma explicação para o fato de ele ter contado tudo para o Rony.

Quando chegou aos jardins, Gina logo encontrou Harry e seus irmãos travando uma guerra de neve.

Com medo de levar uma bola de neve na cara, Gina esgueirou-se até chegar perto do Harry.

– Harry, eu preciso falar com você – Gina disse.

– Agora, Gina? – Harry perguntou enquanto lançava uma bola de neve na direção de Fred.

– Agora, Harry – Gina disse e, pelo seu tom de voz irritado, Harry percebeu que era algo sério.

Harry afastou-se da guerra de neve e foi para um canto do jardim falar com ela.

– Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu não estava me agarrando com o Malfoy, Harry – Gina disse. – Eu caí em cima dele quando a escada se mexeu. Foi um acidente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, Gina, eu acredito em você. Eu fui um idiota em acreditar no que o Malfoy disse – Harry falou. – Me desculpe por isso, eu não fui justo com você.

Gina encarou-o incrédula. Se ele acreditava que ela não tinha beijado o Malfoy, por que ele foi contar aquilo para o Rony?

– Então por que você contou para o Rony que me viu me agarrando com o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou, a irritação e a raiva crescendo dentro de si.

Dessa vez foi o Harry quem a encarou incrédulo.

– Eu não contei nada para o Rony – ele falou.

Ele estava tentando fazê-la de idiota? As únicas pessoas que estavam lá quando tudo aconteceu eram ela, ele e... o Malfoy!

É claro que o Harry não contaria aquilo para o Rony. Como Gina pôde pensar que foi ele? Era o Malfoy o tempo todo. Era ele quem tinha contado para o Rony que eles se beijaram.

Gina estava vermelha de raiva, tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos.

– Que foi, Gina? – Harry perguntou. Mas Gina não respondeu. Ela ia ter uma conversa séria com Draco Malfoy.

O Malfoy ia pagar caro por toda aquela confusão.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram do capítulo? Por favor, mandem _reviews_ para eu saber o que vocês acharam!

**N/A (2):** Respostas às _reviews_ do capítulo anterior!

**Raah Almeida:** Fico feliz que você vá acompanhar essa fic! Sobre a comédia, não posso garantir que vai ter muita porque eu não sou muito boa com comédia. Mas prometo me esforçar, ok?

**Sah16:** Eu realmente espero conseguir concluir essa fic antes do Natal, mas não sei se vai dar tempo! Consegui postar o capítulo dois rápido porque ele já estava praticamente pronto (de início ele fazia parte do capítulo um, mas depois eu decidi dividi-lo em dois). E você achou sensacional? Sério mesmo? OMG, acho que estou ficando mal acostumada com as suas _reviews_! E sobre 'os Dracos': em QCRJ (sua sigla!), o Draco mudou um pouco. Mas a minha intenção ao fazê-lo mudar ao longo da história era mostrar que, no fundo, Draco Malfoy não é aquela pessoa esnobe, arrogante e sarcástica que todos (inclusive ele) pensavam que fosse. Em outras palavras, eu tentei (mas muito provavelmente não consegui) mostrar o outro lado do Draco, o lado bom dele. Mas fico feliz que você goste do meu Draco mais bonzinho!

**Kait weasley:** Que bom que você achou legal! A continuação está aqui, o que achou? Espero que você tenha gostado! bjs

**N/A (3):** Acho que é só isso, pessoal! Obrigada pelas _reviews_ lindas e espero novas _reviews_ para esse capítulo, ok?

**N/A (4):** Para quem está acompanhando QCRJ (Quase Como Romeu e Julieta – sigla da **Sah16**!), o capítulo nove está quase pronto! Se der, eu posto ele hoje mesmo. Se não der para postar hoje, posto amanhã sem falta!

**N/A (5):** Quinta N/A só para dizer que eu adoro N/As, caso alguém ainda não tenha percebido! hahah. Ok, agora eu vou parar por aqui, pessoal! Beijos,

_**Avenna Malfoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de _Presentes de Natal_! Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Draco estava sentado numa das aconchegantes poltronas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina tentando inutilmente esconder o olho roxo.

Porém a mancha roxa ao redor do seu olho era grande demais para ser escondida tão facilmente. "Aquele Weasley-cabeça-vermelha ainda me paga por isso" – Draco pensou.

Era tudo culpa de Ronald Weasley, irmão de Gina. Quando Draco teve a maravilhosa ideia de mencionar os 'beijos' da Weasley na frente do irmão dela, ele não esperava por aquilo. Era horrível admitir, mas o Weasley tinha um belo gancho de esquerda.

– O que aconteceu com o seu olho, Draquinho? – Pansy aproximou-se dele e perguntou.

– Eu já não falei bilhões de vezes que não gosto de apelidos? – Draco reclamou. – O que eu preciso fazer para você entender isso, Pansy?

Na poltrona ao seu lado, Blaise ria sem se importar em esconder o riso.

– Está rindo do quê? – Draco perguntou a Blaise.

Blaise deu de ombros.

– É que você está engraçado com esse olho roxo, Draco – ele respondeu.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência.

– Quem foi que fez isso com você? – Blaise perguntou ao amigo.

– Não é da sua conta – Draco respondeu ríspido.

– O Draco está misterioso, não está Blaise? – Pansy perguntou, aproximando-se do loiro e beijando toda a área roxa do entorno do seu olho.

– Pansy, quer parar de babar o meu olho? – Draco reclamou, afastando-a de si com violência.

Pansy afastou-se dele com uma expressão chorosa.

– Eu não sei vocês, mas estou morto de fome – Blaise falou. – Vamos jantar?

Pansy levantou-se do sofá em que estava, pronta para seguir Blaise rumo ao Salão Principal.

– Você não vem, Draquinho? – Pansy perguntou fazendo bico.

Draco revirou os olhos. Como a Pansy era chata!

– Estou sem fome – ele respondeu. Não lhe parecia uma boa ideia aparecer no Salão Principal com o olho daquele jeito. Primeiro porque esse seria o mico do ano. E segundo porque ele não queria encontrar a Weasley-cabeça-vermelha que, àquela hora, já devia saber que fora ele quem contara ao seu irmão sobre o suposto beijo que eles deram.

Draco preferiu ficar no conforto da Sala Comunal se deliciando em imaginar a raiva que a Weasley devia estar sentindo dele àquela hora.

Gina procurou o Malfoy pelo castelo inteiro, mas não havia nem sinal dele. Durante o jantar ele também não apareceu. Ela estava ficando cada vez com mais raiva dele. "Ele arma essa confusão toda e depois some" – Gina pensou com raiva.

Depois do jantar, à pedido de Hermione, que estava louca para descobrir a verdadeira versão da história, Gina contou à ela e ao Rony o que realmente aconteceu, tendo como testemunha ocular o Harry, que presenciara tudo.

Gina alegrou-se ao saber que Rony dera um soco no olho do Malfoy. "Bem feito" – ela pensou.

Durante o resto da noite, ela jogou xadrez de bruxo com Rony, conversou com Harry e Hermione e com Fred e Jorge, que lhe contaram que estavam planejando uma festa de comemoração ao Natal para a noite do dia 23.

Quando Gina foi dormir, já era mais de meia-noite e ela estava exausta. Por um lado, ela estava feliz por ter esclarecido a todos o que realmente acontecera naquela manhã. Mas por outro, ele estava se corroendo de raiva do Malfoy por ele ter inventado aquela história toda. Ele ainda ia se arrepender de ter feito aquilo.

Gina acordou alegre no dia 22. Ela tinha grandes planos para aquele dia. Um deles era comprar o presente perfeito para o Harry. O outro era se vingar de Draco Malfoy. Ela só esperava conseguir cumprir seus planos.

Gina juntou todas as suas economias para comprar o presente do Harry. "O Harry merece um presente maravilhoso" – ela pensou.

Como era de se esperar, Harry, Rony e Hermione a abandonaram assim que chegaram a Hogsmeade. Porém Gina não se importava em ficar sozinha. Assim ela poderia se concentrar única e exclusivamente nos seus planos para aquele dia, ou seja, o presente do Harry e a vingança do Malfoy.

Ela decidiu começar pela parte que lhe parecia mais fácil e mais importante: o presente do Harry. Assim, ela pôs-se a caminhar pelas ruas nevadas de Hogsmeade, atenta às vitrines das lojas na esperança de encontrar o presente ideal para o Harry.

Ela estava na Zonko's observando alguns produtos da loja quando viu Draco passar do outro lado da vitrine.

Gina não se conteve. Ela estava com tanta raiva de Draco Malfoy que largou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e foi até a rua falar com ele.

Ela gritou o nome dele e Draco virou-se na direção dela. Quando ele se virou, Gina percebeu que ele tinha um olho roxo por causa do soco que Rony dera nele.

Ao ver o olho roxo dele, Gina não pôde deixar de rir.

– Do que está rindo, Weasley? – Draco exigiu saber. Como aquela Weasley tinha a audácia de rir dele?

– Do seu olho – Gina respondeu.

Draco revirou os olhos.

– Pode avisar ao seu irmãozinho que ele ainda vai pagar caro pelo soco que me deu, Weasley – Draco falou entre dentes.

– Quem vai pagar caro é você, Malfoy – Gina disse. – Que história foi essa de inventar para o meu irmão que nós nos beijamos?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

– Incrível como o seu irmão é idiota, Weasley – Draco falou, ignorando a ameaça da ruiva. – Nem precisei fazer muito esforço para que ele acreditasse em mim.

Gina estreitou os olhos com raiva.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar mal do meu irmão na minha frente, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

– Eu penso que eu sou loiro, lindo, gostoso, rico e inteligente, Weasley. Em outras palavras, tudo o que o seu irmão não é – Draco disse com um sorriso.

Gina estava com vontade de dar um soco nele, assim como Rony fizera.

– Você vai se arrepender dessas palavras, Malfoy – Gina disse, caminhando em direção a ele com um olhar assassino.

Draco sorriu.

– Vou me arrepender, Weasley? – ele perguntou em tom sarcástico. – Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

– Ah, não teria? – Gina perguntou. – Pois eu vou fazer com que você tenha certeza agora mesmo – ela disse e, sem pensar duas vezes, ergueu o joelho e bateu-o com força bem _naquele_ lugar de Draco. Naquele lugar em que os homens são mais sensíveis.

Gina virou-se e saiu andando sem ousar olhar para trás, imaginando com um sorriso a cara de dor de Draco naquele momento. Pelo menos a parte da vingança ela tinha cumprido. Agora só faltava encontrar um presente para o Harry.

Draco não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha feito aquilo. Durante alguns minutos, ele se contorceu de dor até sua situação normalizar-se mais uma vez.

A Weasley ia pagar caro, mas muito caro por ter feito aquilo. Dessa vez ela conseguira tirá-lo do sério. Dessa vez era uma questão de honra. Ele ia se vingar da Weasley ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

Draco foi atrás dela, determinado a dar o troco.

Ele estava quase a alcançando quando teve uma ideia. Ele se abaixou, pegou um punhado de neve do chão e, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou a neve na cabeça ruiva de Gina.

Gina sentiu a neve fria bater com força na sua cabeça. Mesmo sem ver quem atirara a neve nela, ela podia jurar que fora Draco. E, ao virar-se para ele, ela não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver que estava certa.

Draco sorriu, satisfeito ao ver os olhos castanhos da ruiva brilharem de raiva.

– Se é guerra o que você quer, Malfoy, é guerra o que você vai ter – Gina disse para depois jogar neve na direção dele.

Draco conseguiu se esquivar da neve que ela jogara e, sorrindo satisfeito por vê-la furiosa, jogou mais um punhado de neve na direção dela.

Na tentativa de evitar a bola de neve que ele jogara na sua direção, Gina acabou escorregando e caindo. Draco não conseguia parar de rir da cena. A Weasley caindo era algo simplesmente hilário.

Gina estava tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos. Ela ia fazer o Malfoy calar a boca, custasse o que custasse.

Ainda no chão, Gina deu um chute na perna dele, o que fez com que ele também se desequilibrasse e caísse.

Draco caiu no chão gelado ao lado dela, que olhava para ele com fúria.

– Você me paga, Weasley – Draco sibilou, rolando para perto dela e puxando uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos.

Ok, Draco admitia que aquela atitude era muito infantil. Mas puxar o cabelo dela foi a única atitude que lhe ocorreu naquele momento.

Gina gritou de dor e deu um tapa no braço dele. Ela estava obstinada a fazê-lo sentir dez vezes mais dor do que ela sentira.

A briga seguia pior a cada segundo. Draco já estava chegando à triste conclusão de que era melhor não arrumar mais confusão com os Weasley. Primeiro, ele levou um soco no olho. E agora estava rolando pelo chão com uma ruiva fora de si de tanta raiva.

Gina estava prestes a dar um belo tapa na cara dele, porém Draco segurou o seu pulso, impedindo-a de continuar.

Gina finalmente parou de tentar bater nele e respirou fundo. Ela estava, literalmente, em cima de Draco. Por que ela sempre terminava em cima dele? Seus rostos estavam próximos um do outro e por alguns instantes Gina sentiu-se hipnotizada pelos belos orbes cinza do sonserino. Era inegável o quanto ele era bonito, mesmo com um olho roxo e alguns arranhões que ela conseguira fazer nele.

Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Era melhor ela parar antes que as coisas saíssem de controle. Afinal, o Malfoy já tinha conseguido destruir o seu Natal com aquela confusão toda e ela não queria que as coisas piorassem ainda mais.

– Você está conseguindo tornar o meu Natal um inferno, Malfoy – Gina disse, levantando de cima dele. – Muito obrigada – e, dizendo isso, ela foi embora com um último olhar de ódio.

Draco ia dizer um irônico 'Não há de quê', mas algo fez com que ele se calasse.

Ele permaneceu deitado na neve gelada por mais alguns instantes, até levantar-se.

Além do olho roxo, ele agora tinha alguns arranhões espalhados pelo rosto e seu cabelo, que geralmente estava impecável, estava um pouco bagunçado e sujo de neve. Mas os machucados valeram a pena. Valeram a pena só por ele ouvir da boca da Weasley que ele tornara o Natal dela um inferno.

Draco sorriu satisfeito. Satisfeito por ter conseguido o que queria.

* * *

**N/A:** Respondendo às _reviews_:

**Kait weasley:** Que bom que você gostou da continuação! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E você acertou: o Draco se ferrou msm! hahah. bjocas

**Milady Peverell:** Own, também te adoro! Não posso prometer que não vou desistir das minhas fics, mas prometo que farei o máximo possível para isso não acontecer, ok?

**Sah16:** Oi, Sah! Espero ter compensado a falta de participação do Draco no último capítulo! E, assim como você previu, houve briga! Espero que tenha gostado! bjos

**N/A (2):** E então, o que vocês acharam da briga do Draco e da Gina? Alguma ideia do que possa acontecer no próximo capítulo? Aceito sugestões!

**N/A (3):** Para comentários, elogios, sugestões e/ou reclamações: mandem _reviews_!

**N/A (4):** Infelizmente, não vou conseguir terminar esta fic até antes do Natal. Peço desculpas por não conseguir terminá-la a tempo. :(

**N/A (5):** Como muito provavelmente não conseguirei postar mais nada antes do Natal, deixo aqui meus votos de Feliz Natal para todos!

bjs, Avenna Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Finalmente, depois de um pequeno período de abstinência de fics, eu voltei! Sentiram minha falta? Eu senti muita falta de vocês!

**N/A (2):** Posso garantir que não foi por falta de vontade que eu fiquei sem escrever, foi por falta de tempo mesmo. De qualquer forma, aqui estou eu com um novo capítulo da minha história de Natal (que vergonha, já estamos no Carnaval e eu ainda não terminei minha fic de Natal!). Sei que às vezes demoro a escrever, mas podem ter certeza de que não pretendo desistir das minhas fics!

Peço mil desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo sem escrever!

* * *

Por causa da briga com Draco, Gina acabou não tendo muito tempo para vasculhar as lojas em busca do presente perfeito para o Harry. Faltava menos de meia-hora para o término do passeio à Hogsmeade e ela ainda não tinha comprado o presente dele.

Gina não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas de desespero e frustração. Ela não ia conseguir comprar o presente perfeito para o Harry como idealizara antes. E o culpado disso era o Malfoy. Se ele não tivesse inventado aquela história toda de que eles tinham se beijado, ela não teria tido motivos para se vingar dele e não teria perdido seu precioso tempo rolando na neve com ele enquanto deveria estar comprando o presente do Harry.

O desespero e a frustração cederam lugar à raiva. À raiva que ela sentia de Draco. Primeiro, por ele ter inventado aquela história ridícula e absurda de que eles se beijaram. Segundo, por ele fazer com que ela pensasse que foi o Harry quem contou essa história ao Rony. E terceiro, por ele ter feito ela perder seu precioso tempo brigando com ele ao invés de comprar o presente do Harry.

Foi nesse estado, num misto de desespero e raiva, que Luna Lovegood encontrou Gina.

– Gina, está chorando de novo? – Luna perguntou.

– É tudo culpa do Malfoy! – Gina exclamou entre soluços.

– O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – Luna perguntou.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Gina contou à amiga o que houve. E logo depois que ela terminou sua narrativa, a Professora McGonagall começou a chamar os alunos de volta para o castelo. Seu tempo tinha terminado. Seu tempo tinha terminado e tudo o que ela conseguira fazer foi travar uma briga com Draco Malfoy.

Ela não podia deixar de dar um presente ao Harry. Ela simplesmente não podia.

– Acho que ele não vai se importar se você fizer um cartão de feliz-natal – Luna disse, ao que Gina meneou a cabeça. Ela não ia deixar o Malfoy estragar tudo. Ela ia comprar um presente para o Harry, por mais simples que fosse.

Obstinada a comprar alguma coisa para dar ao Harry, Gina puxou Luna para dentro da primeira loja que viu. E, para seu azar, aquela era a pior loja em que elas poderiam ter entrado. Era uma loja de roupas. Como ela poderia comprar roupas para o Harry sem saber seu tamanho? É claro que ela podia fazer uma estimativa, mas mesmo assim seria arriscado. E se ele não gostasse da roupa? E se ela comprasse o número errado? E, além do mais, ela não teria tempo para vasculhar as araras repletas de peças de roupa da loja, já que já era hora de voltar ao castelo.

– Alguma ideia do que eu possa comprar para o Harry, Luna? – Gina perguntou à amiga em tom desesperado, seus olhos vagando perdidos pelas araras de roupa da loja.

Luna olhou ao redor e depois disse:

– Que tal um par de luvas?

– Luvas? – Gina perguntou aproximando-se da estante em que estavam expostas as luvas.

– Luvas sempre são bastante úteis – Luna falou. – Principalmente no frio que faz no Natal.

– Você não acha que elas são um pouco sem graça para se dar de presente? – Gina perguntou.

– Que outra opção você tem? – Luna indagou como resposta. E ela estava certa. Parecia que Gina não tinha outra opção senão comprar as luvas. Afinal, era melhor dar ao Harry luvas do que não dar nada.

Por fim, Gina comprou um par de luvas verdes que achou que combinavam com os olhos do Harry.

Gina e Luna saíram correndo da loja e seguiram correndo até os portões de entrada do castelo de Hogwarts, onde a professora McGonagall e o Senhor Filch verificavam a lista de alunos que regressavam do passeio.

Depois de entrar no castelo, Gina rumou direto para o Salão Principal para jantar, pois, por causa da briga com Draco, ela não tivera tempo de lanchar em Hogsmeade e estava morrendo de fome.

Durante todo jantar, Draco não conseguia parar de olhar para Gina. Ele queria captar o semblante de derrota dela de todos os ângulos possíveis.

– O que você tanto olha, Draquinho? – Pansy perguntou, espichando o pescoço na direção em que Draco estava olhando, para a outra ponta do salão.

Draco não podia deixar transparecer que estava olhando para Gina Weasley, ou as pessoas poderiam tirar conclusões erradas sobre ele. Com esse pensamento, ele desviou o olhar de Gina.

– Não estou olhando nada – Draco respondeu irritado com Pansy. Era notável o poder que Pansy tinha de irritá-lo. O simples som da sua voz era suficiente para Draco sentir ganas de esganá-la.

O resto do jantar Draco passou em silêncio tentando ignorar os comentários sarcásticos de Blaise sobre si e as insinuações de Pansy para cima dele.

Quando foi dormir, Draco dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia que, no fim das contas, passar o Natal em Hogwarts valera a pena só pela diversão de ver a Weasley perder a paciência. Diversão que, infelizmente, ele teria de guardar para si.

Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam extremamente alegres no jantar, o que deixou Gina ainda mais irritada. Será que eles não podiam fazer o favor de olhar para o lado e se perguntar o que teria acontecido com ela?

Mas o pior de tudo não foi vê-los alegres. O pior de tudo foi notar os olhares nada discretos que Cho Chang volta e meia lançava para o Harry e que ele retribuía.

Depois de praticamente engolir a comida, Gina dirigiu-se à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela não queria ver nem falar com mais ninguém naquele dia. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho e sua caminha quente.

Quando finalmente deitou-se na cama, Gina não pôde deixar de chorar novamente. Aquele era o pior Natal da sua vida. No início ela tinha esperanças de que aquele seria o melhor Natal de todos, mas, graças ao Malfoy, aquele estava sendo o pior Natal que ela já tivera.

Cansada e irritada, Gina adormeceu pensando em qual seria a reação do Harry ao ver o par de luvas que ela comprara para ele.

Na manhã do dia 23, o clima era de expectativa na torre da Grifinória, afinal na noite do mesmo dia haveria uma festa de comemoração ao Natal na torre.

Gina passou a manhã toda conversando com Hermione, enquanto Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez de bruxo. Ao longo da conversa, Gina acabou descobrindo que Harry tirara Padma Patil e Rony tirara Luna no amigo-oculto de Natal.

"Pelo menos o Harry não tirou a Chang"– Gina pensou.

– O que foi que você comprou para o Harry de Natal, Gina? – Hermione perguntou durante a conversa.

Gina suspirou desanimada.

– Um par de luvas – ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

– Luvas? – Hermione perguntou. – Por que luvas?

– Porque eu não tive tempo para comprar nada melhor, Hermione – Gina disse.

Hermione encarou a amiga sem entender, afinal toda uma tarde deveria ser suficiente para comprar um presente legal.

– Eu encontrei o Malfoy e nós brigamos de novo – Gina explicou.

Hermione abriu a boca em sinal de surpresa.

– Ele definitivamente conseguiu destruir o meu Natal – Gina disse, afundando ainda mais na poltrona em que estava sentada.

– Não deixe que ele destrua o seu Natal, Gina – Hermione falou. – Esqueça ele.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, apesar de intimamente achar impossível ela se esquecer de Draco Malfoy por um segundo que fosse.

* * *

**N/A:** E aqui vão as respostas às _reviews_:

**Kait weasley:** Sinto muitíssimo por ter demorado tanto a postar a continuação! Prometo que o próximo capítulo virá mais rápido, ok? Beijocas e continue lendo!

**Raah Almeida:** Fico feliz que você tenha amado o capítulo anterior e que tenha achado os personagens legais, como você mesma disse, 'na dose certa'! E me desculpe por demorar tanto a postar! bjs

**Jacih:** Que bom que você adorou! Não consegui postar logo, mas, como diz o ditado, antes tarde do que nunca, certo? bjoo

**Milady Peverell:** Fico contente que você tenha gostado e que tenha rolado de rir! beijos

**N/A (2):** Mais uma vez, sinto muito por ter demorado a postar esse capítulo! Quanto à demora, só tenho mais duas coisinhas a dizer:

1) Prometo tentar ser mais assídua na postagem dos capítulos! Prometo tentar, hein, pessoal? Não posso garantir que vou conseguir porque, afinal de contas, eu também tenho uma vida fora do fanfiction!

2) _Reviews_ certamente ajudariam muito! Afinal, _reviews_ são um grande incentivo para que o(a) autor(a) continue a escrever!

**N/A (3):** Como sempre, para comentários, sugestões, elogios e/ou reclamações: mandem _reviews_!

Beijos saudosos,

Avenna Malfoy


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Mais uma vez, desapareci e depois voltei! Sinto muito por não ter conseguido postar nada antes!

**N/A (2):** Só peço uma coisinha a vocês: não me abandonem porque eu não vou, nunca, em hipótese alguma, abandonar vocês, ok?

**N/A (3):** Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

* * *

Gina fez questão de estar impecável na festa daquela noite. Ela estava usando o seu melhor vestido e fizera de tudo para que seu cabelo e sua maquiagem estivessem o melhor possível. Seria impossível o Harry não notá-la.

– Como estou? – Gina perguntou a Hermione.

– Linda – Hermione respondeu sem nem ao menos voltar-se para a amiga.

Gina respirou fundo. Às vezes ela tinha a sensação de que faltava um pouco de empatia a Hermione.

Mas ela não ia deixar que nada nem ninguém estragasse aquela noite. Ela sentia que aquela noite seria uma noite especial.

Ela e Hermione desceram as escadas do dormitório e quando chegaram à Sala Comunal já havia bastante gente lá. Todos os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts durante as férias foram convidados, com exceção, é claro, dos sonserinos.

Hermione logo sumiu de vista na tentativa de se esconder do McLaggen e Gina decidiu procurar pelo Harry.

Enquanto procurava pelo Harry, Gina acabou encontrando Luna.

– Gi, você está linda! – Luna exclamou. Gina sorriu em agradecimento. Luna era mesmo uma fofa.

– Você também está maravilhosa! – Gina exclamou.

Luna sorriu também. A cumplicidade entre as duas era algo que Gina não tinha com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com seus irmãos.

Depois de conversar com Luna durante algum tempo, Gina avistou o Harry.

– Vai lá falar com ele, Gina – Luna instigou a amiga. – Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar pasmo com o quão linda você está hoje.

Não muito confiante nas palavras da amiga, Gina caminhou até o Harry. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Cho Chang apareceu.

Gina ficou parada observando Cho caminhar sorridente na direção do Harry. Mesmo com a música alta e o som de conversas que enchia a torre da Grifinória, Gina teve certeza de que ouviu Harry dizer à Cho que ela estava linda. Ela sorriu e, depois disso, o beijou. E não foi um beijo bobo. Foi um beijo longo, ritmado e profundo. Um beijo que ela sempre sonhara receber do Harry.

Mais uma vez, foi impossível controlar as lágrimas. Ver o Harry beijando a Cho daquela forma foi algo devastador.

Tudo à sua volta era um borrão de cores e formas. Os sons não faziam mais sentido algum, eram como um zumbido distante e incompreensível. Tudo o que Gina queria naquele momento era sumir dali, era ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

Ela virou-se e caminhou a passos largos em direção à saída, tropeçando e esbarrando em pessoas cujos rostos lhe eram indistinguíveis.

Quando finalmente saiu da torre, Gina apoiou-se numa das paredes de pedra do castelo e respirou fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas e a respiração descompassada. Mas sua tentativa foi inútil; as lágrimas continuavam a vir e o ar parecia não entrar em seus pulmões.

Ela caminhou em direção aos jardins e, chegando lá, sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore defronte o Lago Negro. Ficou lá pelo o que lhe pareceram horas, soluçando e admirando as águas escuras e calmas do lago.

– Vocês sabiam que aqueles grifinórios nojentos estão dando uma festa? Eles convidaram todos os alunos de todas as casas, menos os sonserinos – Pansy falou indignada, sentando-se no colo de Draco.

– E por que eles nos convidariam? – Draco perguntou, empurrando Pansy para fora de seu colo sem o menor cuidado com a garota, que caiu no chão.

– E por que nós iríamos, de qualquer forma? – Blaise perguntou, rindo ao ver Pansy cair no chão por causa do empurrão de Draco. – Aposto que essa festa está um tédio.

Draco concordou rindo.

Pansy levantou-se desengonçada do chão e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Draco.

– O que vocês acham de fazermos a nossa própria festa, então? – Pansy perguntou.

Tanto Pansy quanto Blaise quanto todos os outros sonserinos olharam para Draco, como se esperassem que ele desse seu aval para a festa acontecer.

– Pra quê? – Draco perguntou desinteressado.

– Para nos divertirmos – Pansy disse.

– Eu tenho uma ideia de algo muito mais divertido que podemos fazer – Blaise falou. – Vamos invadir a festa deles!

Pansy pareceu achar aquela ideia sensacional. Porém Draco revirou os olhos.

– Não seja idiota, Blaise – Draco disse. – No final essa festa ia acabar em pancadaria, e nós seríamos os sacos de pancada. Isso sem falar na detenção que com certeza viria depois que a McGonagall aparecesse por lá para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mesmo com todos esses argumentos, o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Draco queria passar longe daquela maldita festa de grifinórios era Gina. Ele sabia que, se a encontrasse, eles acabariam brigando de novo, e a última coisa que ele queria era pagar o vexame de rolar pelo chão com ela na frente da escola inteira.

Ao que parecia, os outros sonserinos acataram sua opinião e todos voltaram a fazer qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo antes. No caso de Pansy, isso significava dar em cima de Draco.

Pensar na festa dos grifinórios fez com que Draco pensasse em Gina. Ele pegou-se involuntariamente pensando sobre como ela estaria naquela festa e se ela estaria com algum garoto.

Ao obrigar-se a pensar em outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa, Draco percebeu que Pansy já estava novamente sobre si e que agora afrouxava sua gravata. Draco puxou-a mais para perto de si para beijá-la, numa tentativa de desviar os pensamentos de Gina. Pansy retribuiu o beijo com ainda mais ardor.

Mas havia algo de errado com aquele beijo. Algo que nunca acontecera antes.

Enquanto beijava Pansy, Draco imaginava como seria beijar Gina. Como seria o toque dos seus dedos, o gosto dos seus lábios, o cheiro do seu cabelo.

Draco subitamente empurrou Pansy para longe de si. A garota encarou-o sem entender.

– O que foi, meu Draquinho? – ela perguntou na sua habitual e irritante voz melosa.

Mas dessa vez Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de reclamar dizendo que não era dela e que odiava apelidos. Dessa vez ele tinha algo muito mais sério com que se preocupar.

Como ele podia pensar em Gina enquanto beijava Pansy? Como ele podia pensar em Gina, de qualquer forma?

Draco fechou os olhos tentando clarear os pensamentos.

Aquilo fora uma alucinação. Sua mente estava pregando uma peça nele. Ele nunca, em toda a sua vida, desejaria beijar Gina Weasley.

Pansy e Blaise encaravam-no preocupados.

– Draco? Você está se sentindo bem? – Blaise perguntou.

Não, ele não estava se sentindo nada bem. Como ele poderia se sentir bem depois de se imaginar beijando Gina Weasley?

Pansy tentou puxá-lo para perto de si mais uma vez, mas Draco empurrou-a novamente. Ele não queria correr o risco de beijá-la e imaginar a maldita Weasley-cabeça-vermelha de novo.

Draco levantou-se e rumou para a saída. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. E precisava, sobretudo, parar de pensar em Gina Weasley.

Ele caminhou até os jardins e, ao chegar lá, teve outra surpresa desagradável: Gina estava lá.

"Como se não bastasse ela me perseguir em pensamentos, ela ainda me persegue na vida real" – Draco pensou. Ele estava quase dando meia-volta e voltando para o castelo quando ouviu um soluço. Ela estava chorando.

Draco caminhou na direção dela sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ao perceber a presença dele ao seu lado, Gina virou-se.

– Veio aqui para rir de mim, Malfoy? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco apenas a encarou sem saber o que dizer. Ele nunca vira a Weasley chorar tanto.

– É tudo culpa sua – ela falou, enxugando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. – Se você não tivesse inventado aquela história de que nos beijamos, talvez o Harry não estivesse com a Cho agora. E talvez eu tivesse conseguido comprar um presente legal para ele.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e, pela primeira vez, ele não a atacou com piadas infames ou seu habitual sorriso sarcástico.

– Eu sinto muito – ele disse.

Gina deu uma risada sarcástica.

– Você sente? – ela perguntou cínica. – Pois tenho certeza de que por dentro você está dando pulos de alegria por ter destruído o meu Natal – ela completou.

– Você também destruiu o meu – Draco falou sem pensar.

Gina virou-se para ele incrédula.

– O que foi que eu fiz para destruir o seu Natal? – ela perguntou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Além de ser o meu amigo-oculto e de me fazer vários arranhões? Você invadiu meus pensamentos, Weasleyzinha" – Draco teve vontade de dizer, mas se conteve. Ele não podia admitir que estivera pensando nela.

– Esquece – ele falou, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

Daquele momento em diante, o silêncio fez-se onipresente.

– Malfoy? – Gina perguntou quando finalmente parou de chorar.

Draco virou-se para ela. Ao observá-la, ele não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava, mesmo com as bochechas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

– Quem é o seu amigo-oculto? – Gina perguntou.

– Não te interessa, Weasley – Draco respondeu seco. Ele não podia, de forma alguma, dizer que era ela o seu amigo-oculto.

Silêncio. Dessa vez o silêncio pesava sobre eles, como uma nuvem de poeira incômoda.

– Quem é o _seu_ amigo-oculto? – Draco perguntou.

Gina não estava disposta a dizer que era o Harry, principalmente depois de ter dito que ele estava beijando a Cho.

– Só conto quem é o meu amigo-oculto se você me contar quem é o seu – ela falou.

Draco bufou.

– Não adianta, Weasley, eu não vou contar – ele disse.

– Então eu também não vou contar, Malfoy – Gina falou.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio instalou-se sobre eles. Até que Gina virou-se para ele e fez outra pergunta:

– O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal de contas? – ela perguntou.

– Também não te interessa, Weasley – Draco repetiu a mesma resposta que dera antes. – Mas quanto a você, eu nem preciso perguntar nada – ele continuou. – Porque é óbvio que você veio aqui chorar pelo Potter-testa-rachada.

– Você é mesmo um insensível, Malfoy – Gina disse, as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos à simples menção do Harry.

Parecia que seus olhos eram cachoeiras e que toda a água do mundo vazava por eles. Gina nunca havia chorado tanto.

– Será que ninguém nunca vai gostar de mim? Será que ninguém nunca vai se importar com os meus sentimentos? – Gina pensava alto, sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

Quando se virou para o lado e deu de cara com Draco observando-a, ela levou as mãos à boca, repreendendo-se pelo o que disse. Depois, ela levantou-se e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

A noite estava acabada. Ela vira o Harry com outra e ainda confessara seus sentimentos a ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o pior Natal de toda a sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, o que vocês acharam? _Reviews_, please!

**N/A (2):** Respostas às _reviews_ do capítulo anterior:

**DragonIce1924:** Que bom que você adorou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Kait weasley:** Taí a continuação... O que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado! bjs

**suicidepotion:** Fico super contente por você ter gostado da fic. Como eu disse, essa fic não deve ser muito longa. A mais longa que eu tenho é _Quase Como Romeu e Julieta_. Não está completa ainda, mas já está na metade. :)

**N/A (3):** Peço desculpas por demorar a postar e, no mais, só posso prometer uma coisa: prometo que vou terminar essa fic antes do próximo Natal!

Não me matem, eu não vou demorar até o próximo Natal para terminar essa fic! Devo terminá-la logo, prometo. Mas, de qualquer forma, vou terminá-la antes do próximo Natal, então a promessa é válida. ;)

**N/A (4):** A continuação virá de qualquer jeito, mas, se quiserem que a continuação venha mais rápido, _reviews_ ajudariam muito! Então, por favor, DEIXEM _REVIEWS_!

**N/A (5):** Acho que isso é tudo, pessoal. Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos,

_**Avenna Malfoy**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Capítulo novoo! Estou quase terminando a fic, pessoal, esse é o penúltimo capítulo!

**N/A (2):** Espero que gostem do capítulo e que deixem _reviews_!

* * *

Quando Draco voltou para as masmorras depois da Weasley sair correndo de perto dele, tudo estava estranhamente silencioso e calmo. Não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e nem mesmo nos dormitórios.

Aquilo estava muito estranho. Aonde eles tinham ido? Draco deu de ombros, afinal não se importava com o que poderia ter acontecido com eles ou com o que eles poderiam estar fazendo naquele momento, e jogou-se sobre sua cama de dossel. Ele demorou um pouco a dormir essa noite, pois não conseguia parar de se imaginar beijando uma certa ruivinha.

Gina passou correndo pelas pessoas amontoadas na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, ela percebeu que a sala estava mais cheia quando voltou. Sem parar para falar com ninguém, Gina subiu direto para o seu dormitório e trancou-se lá.

O som alto de música e das pessoas gritando e conversando ainda era audível, mesmo com a porta fechada. Mas Gina estava tão atordoada que esses sons eram apenas um zumbido incompreensível para seus ouvidos.

O interior do quarto estava mergulhado em sombras. Assim como ela.

Depois de horas chorando sem parar, Gina finalmente adormeceu. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, tênues raios de sol infiltravam-se pela janela. Gina abriu os olhos e não demorou muito para se acostumar com a tímida luz solar. "Hoje é dia 24 de dezembro" – ela pensou. – "Hoje é o dia do Natal".

Por piores que estivessem as coisas, ela não pôde deixar de sentir um pequeno fio de esperança brotar dentro de si. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Talvez ela ainda pudesse ter um Natal inesquecível.

Foi com esses pensamentos esperançosos em mente que Gina arrumou-se e desceu as escadas do dormitório para encontrar com os seus colegas da Grifinória.

Junto de seus irmãos, ela seguiu para o Salão Principal para tomar café. Harry, Rony e Hermione, como sempre, caminhavam juntos, inseparáveis. Gina perguntou-se se algum dia eles deixariam de ser assim.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, Gina foi ao encontro de Luna.

– Gina, você sumiu ontem à noite! – Luna exclamou assim que viu a amiga. – O que foi que houve com você?

Gina demorou um pouco para responder.

– Eu vi o Harry com a Cho – ela finalmente disse.

Luna encarou-a condescendente.

– Eu sinto muito, Gi – ela disse. – Deve ter sido horrível.

Gina deu de ombros, com se não se importasse mais. Mas a verdade era que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela duvidava que Cho sentisse metade do que ela sentia por Harry. Mas era melhor desviar os pensamentos do Harry e da Cho, ou ela acabaria debulhando-se em lágrimas outra vez.

– Alguma coisa interessante aconteceu depois que eu saí? – Gina perguntou na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

– Aconteceu sim – Luna falou. – Uma coisa inesperada aconteceu.

– O quê? – Gina perguntou curiosa ao ver o olhar distante e sonhador de Luna.

– Os sonserinos invadiram a festa – Luna falou. Gina surpreendeu-se com essa informação, pois quando voltara para a torre da Grifinória ela não viu sonserino nenhum lá. Ela provavelmente estivera tão mal que nem mesmo percebera que eles estavam na festa.

– Eu não sei como eles conseguiram entrar na torre da Grifinória, só sei que depois que eles entraram a festa ficou muito mais interessante – Luna continuou.

– Como assim mais interessante? – Gina perguntou curiosa. – Os sonserinos são horríveis! – ela exclamou, automaticamente pensando em Draco.

– Nem todos – Luna disse, espichando-se na direção da mesa da Sonserina e acenando para alguém que Gina não conseguiu identificar quem era.

– Pra quem você está acenando? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

– Pra uma pessoa que, por coincidência, é o meu amigo-oculto – Luna respondeu e Gina finalmente conseguiu visualizar o rosto de Blaise Zabini sorrindo e acenando para Luna. Ao lado dele, Gina não pôde deixar de notar, estava Draco. Por uma fração de segundo, seus olhares se encontraram até ambos obrigarem-se a desviar o olhar.

Durante todo o café da manhã, Draco distraiu-se ouvindo as peripécias dos amigos na torre da Grifinória. Era por isso que quando ele voltara para a Sala Comunal não havia ninguém lá. Eles tinham invadido a festa na torre da Grifinória.

Ao que parecia, a festa tinha sido muito boa e Draco recriminou-se por não ter ido. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo. Se ele tivesse ido, provavelmente encontraria com a Weasley-cabeça-vermelha e com o Potter-testa-rachada por lá.

O mais surpreendente de tudo, porém, foi o fato de Blaise ter passado a festa toda com Luna Lovegood. Draco nunca imaginaria que Blaise se interessaria por ela.

Quando terminaram de tomar café, Luna levantou-se e puxou Gina pela mão até a outra ponta do salão.

– Vou te apresentar a eles, Gi – Luna falou. – Você vai ver que eles são legais.

– Não, Luna – Gina pediu. Ela não queria de forma alguma se aproximar de Draco.

– Vem – Luna insistiu e arrastou-a até Blaise.

Blaise sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar e ambos começaram a conversar, enquanto Gina ficou parada ao lado de Luna sem saber o que estava fazendo ali. Seu olhar involuntariamente convergiu para Draco, que estava sentado ao lado de Blaise. Mais uma vez, seus olhares se encontraram por um tempo até Gina decidir ir embora dali.

– Luna, eu já vou indo – ela disse. A amiga tentou impedi-la de ir embora, mas Gina conseguiu desvencilhar-se dela.

Gina saiu do Salão Principal, deixando Luna, Draco, Blaise e os demais sonserinos para trás, e rumou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando chegou na Sala Comunal, Hermione veio ao seu encontro, perguntando onde ela estivera durante a festa e por que tinha sumido. Gina inventou que estava com dor de cabeça e por isso foi deitar-se cedo.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco, porém depois Hermione deixou-a para juntar-se a Harry e a Rony. Gina foi procurar por Luna, porém, ao encontrá-la conversando com Zabini nos jardins, desistiu de falar com ela. Parecia que Luna e Blaise estavam mesmo se dando bem.

Sentindo-se sozinha e sem amigos, Gina voltou para a torre da Grifinória e passou grande parte da tarde fazendo um cartão de feliz-natal para o Harry, na tentativa de agradá-lo e de compensar o presente sem graça que ela comprara para ele.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de enfeitar o cartão, Hermione, Harry e seus irmãos voltaram para a torre para se arrumar para o banquete e o amigo-oculto de Natal que aconteceriam dali a algumas horas. Satisfeita por seu trabalho no cartão, Gina decidiu fazer o mesmo e foi se arrumar para a festa.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, Gina pegou o presente e o cartão que daria ao Harry e desceu as escadas da torre, rumando ao Salão Principal. Quando chegou lá, ela encontrou Luna e Blaise mais uma vez conversando e sentou-se sozinha à única mesa remanescente no salão, já que havia poucos alunos na escola e o diretor desejava uni-los mais. "Encontrar Luna e Blaise juntos o tempo todo já estava ficando chato" – Gina pensou.

Logo depois, Luna a avistou e fez sinal para que ela se juntasse a eles. Relutante, Gina levantou-se e foi sentar-se próximo à amiga, coisa da qual logo depois ela se arrependeu de ter feito pois acabou sentando-se defronte Draco.

Apesar de sentir-se incomodada com as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, a maioria sonserinos, Gina não pôde deixar de desfrutar o delicioso banquete de Natal.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, o diretor Dumbledore levantou-se e disse aos alunos:

– Agora que estamos todos de barriga cheia, chegou o tão aguardado momento de descobrirmos quem são nossos amigos-ocultos. Antes disso, gostaria de transmitir os meus votos, assim como de todos os membros de nosso corpo docente, de feliz-natal para todos! Sintam-se à vontade para presentear seus colegas! – o diretor exclamou.

Todos os alunos começaram a circular pelo salão procurando seus amigos-ocultos. Votos de feliz-natal enchiam o ar de alegria e confraternização. Até mesmo os professores trocavam presentes entre si.

Gina respirou fundo, pegou o presente e o cartão de feliz-natal do Harry e foi até seu encontro. Harry tinha acabado de entregar o presente de Padma Patil quando viu Gina se aproximar.

– Feliz Natal, Harry! – Gina exclamou estendendo o cartão e o embrulho do presente.

Harry sorriu surpreso.

– Obrigado, Gina! Nunca suspeitaria que era você o meu amigo-oculto! – ele disse, ao que Gina sorriu. Apesar de estar um pouco chateada com ele por ele ter beijado a Cho na festa, Gina não podia negar o quão fofo o Harry era.

Harry desembrulhou o presente e, ao ver o que era, sua expressão foi de decepção. Gina mordeu o lábio ao ver a expressão do Harry.

– Ah, um par de luvas – o Harry disse parecendo nem um pouco contente com o presente. – Obrigado, Gina, com certeza vai ser bem útil.

Gina respirou fundo. A entrega do seu presente foi totalmente o oposto do que ela tinha imaginado quando descobrira que era o Harry o seu amigo-oculto.

– Eu sinto muito pelo presente, Harry – Gina disse. – Você merecia algo muito melhor, mas não tive tempo de comprar um presente legal para você.

– Não faz mal, Gina – o Harry disse. – Sei que a sua intenção foi a melhor possível.

Depois dessas palavras dele, Gina afastou-se ainda mais magoada. "Ele pelo menos podia ter fingido que tinha gostado" – Gina pensou.

Ela sentou-se novamente à mesa (de onde o Malfoy não tinha saído) e ficou observando as pessoas cumprimentarem-se e entregarem e receberem presentes. Todos circulavam felizes pelo salão, menos ela e Draco, que eram os únicos sentados à mesa.

– Como foi a entrega do seu presente, Weasley? – Draco falou com ela pela primeira vez desde que tinham se encontrado nos jardins, na noite anterior.

– Foi um fiasco, é claro – Gina respondeu sem olhar para ele, que estava sentado à sua frente. – E a culpa é sua – ela completou.

– Minha? – Draco perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, satisfeito por vê-la irritada consigo.

– Não se faça de desentendido, Malfoy – Gina falou. – Você sabe muito bem que não consegui comprar o presente do Harry por sua culpa.

Draco estava prestes a respondê-la quando Parvati Patil apareceu com um presente.

– Feliz Natal, Malfoy – ela disse, estendendo o presente na direção de Draco. Draco pegou o presente e Parvati afastou-se dele logo depois.

Draco deixou o presente de lado, sem nem sequer se incomodar em abri-lo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Gina esperando ansiosamente o seu amigo-oculto vir lhe dar um presente de Natal.

Ao que parecia, todos já tinham dado e recebido seus presentes e agora estavam comemorando o Natal conversando e se entupindo de sobremesas deliciosas. Onde estava o amigo-oculto dela? Por que ele não viera entregar seu presente? Será que os professores se esqueceram de pôr o seu nome na urna do sorteio? Não era possível.

Gina decidiu comunicar aos professores que ainda não tinha encontrado seu amigo-oculto, porém desistiu de fazê-lo ao ver o estado em que os professores se encontravam. Os professores conversavam animadamente enquanto enchiam-se de hidromel envelhecido em carvalho. Parecia que nenhum deles estava sóbrio o bastante para resolver o problema de Gina.

Magoada e com a certeza de que aquele fora o pior Natal de toda a sua vida, Gina levantou-se da mesa e rumou para a saída. Além de o Harry ter odiado o presente que ela comprara para ele, ela ainda não recebera presente algum na noite de Natal. Era horrível ver todos felizes e contentes enquanto ela tinha sido ignorada.

Ao vê-la saindo do salão, Draco instintivamente levantou-se e foi atrás dela. Só quando ele gritou o seu nome é que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Gina virou-se para ele ao ouvi-lo chamá-la.

– Por que está indo embora tão cedo? – Draco perguntou.

– Por que você se importa? – Gina retrucou.

Draco deu de ombros.

Gina tentava a todo custo parecer forte, porém estava tão triste e magoada que não conseguiu não chorar. Ela não queria chorar, principalmente na frente de Draco Malfoy, mas parecia que tudo na sua vida estava dando errado e era impossível reter as lágrimas.

Draco encarou-a mais uma vez sem saber o que fazer.

– Por que está chorando, Weasley? – foi a única pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça.

– O Harry odiou o meu presente e o meu amigo-oculto simplesmente me ignorou – Gina soluçou. – Até agora não recebi presente nenhum e não faço ideia de quem ele seja.

– Sou eu o seu amigo-oculto – Draco criou coragem para dizer.

Gina ergueu os olhos surpresa na direção dele.

– Você? – ela perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

– E você não vai me dar nada? – ela perguntou ressentida.

– É claro que vou – Draco respondeu sem pensar. Dizendo isso, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Gina surpreendeu-se com o beijo repentino de Draco. De início, ela tentou esquivar-se do beijo, porém depois foi impossível não gostar. Draco a empurrou contra a parede e pôs os braços dos dois lados do seu corpo, como se quisesse impedi-la de escapar dele. Seus lábios moviam-se depressa contra os seus e Gina não teve outra saída senão render-se a eles.

Depois de um beijo longo, intenso e ritmado, o tipo de beijo que Gina sonhava dar com o Harry, eles finalmente se afastaram. Gina encarou-o, arfando e sem saber o que dizer. Como ela podia gostar de beijar Draco Malfoy?

– Feliz Natal, Weasley – Draco disse e depois se virou e saiu caminhando em direção às masmorras.

Gina permaneceu mais algum tempo encostada contra a parede, rememorando o beijo de Draco. E, surpreendentemente, ela pegou-se desejando beijá-lo novamente.

– Feliz Natal, Malfoy – Gina falou enquanto o via se afastar pelo corredor e tentava recuperar a respiração descompassada.

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente, acontece o amigo-oculto de Natal e Draco e Gina se beijam. Gostaram do capítulo? Aguardo _reviews_ para que possa saber sua opinião!

**N/A (2):** Respostas às_ reviews_ do capítulo anterior:

**Milady Peverell:** Que bom que você achou a história engraçada e que rolou de rir! Hahah. Fico feliz ao saber que fui capaz de proporcionar momentos de risadas a você! Bjs e até a próxima.

**Kait weasley:** Que bom que você adorou! E, como você pediu, fiz mais! O que achou? Aguardo novas _reviews_ suas! bjos

**N/A (3):** Nada mais a declarar, a não ser: deixem_ reviews_, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Finalmente, o último capítulo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Draco virou-se e saiu em direção às masmorras, sem coragem de olhar para trás apesar da curiosidade de ver a reação de Gina ao seu beijo.

Durante todo o caminho para as masmorras, ele ficou pensando no beijo que dera em Gina e surpreendeu-se com isso, pois nunca pensava nos beijos de dava. Por que ele não conseguia tirar Gina da cabeça? Era horrível admitir, mas ele gostou de beijá-la.

Quando chegou à Sala Comunal da Sonserina, ele encontrou Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy lá. Assim que o viu, Pansy veio correndo em sua direção e atirou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

– Por onde você esteve, meu Draquinho? – Pansy perguntou com sua irritante voz melosa.

– Não é da sua conta, Pansy – Draco respondeu, arrancando os braços dela do seu pescoço e indo sentar-se no sofá mais distante da sala, longe de todos.

Mesmo assim, Pansy veio sentar-se ao lado dele.

– O que foi que houve, Draquinho? – Pansy perguntou, sentando-se no colo dele e afrouxando sua gravata.

Draco empurrou-a para o lado com violência.

– Será que você não percebe que eu quero ficar sozinho, Pansy? – ele falou irritado.

Pansy pareceu magoada ao ouvir aquilo e durante alguns minutos ficou quieta, ao que Draco deu graças a Merlin. Porém, logo depois ela voltou a esfregar-se nele.

– Por que você não quer ficar comigo, meu Draquinho? – ela perguntou, seus lábios procurando os dele.

Draco não conseguia parar de pensar em Gina e também não conseguia fazer Pansy deixá-lo em paz. Parecia que havia uma única solução para os dois problemas: deixar Pansy beijá-lo. Assim Pansy finalmente calaria a boca e pararia de chamá-lo de Draquinho e talvez assim ele esquecesse Gina.

Porém não foi isso o que aconteceu. Mais uma vez, ele automaticamente imaginou-se beijando Gina. E, pior, depois de tê-la beijado foi impossível gostar de beijar Pansy.

Draco empurrou Pansy para longe de si com demasiada brutalidade. Estava farto dela e do seu jeito grudento. Mais que isso, estava assustado por constatar o quanto gostara do beijo de Gina.

Sem esperar que Pansy dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, Draco levantou-se e rumou para o seu dormitório na esperança de ter um pouco mais de paz e privacidade.

Enquanto subia as escadas, ele ouviu Pansy chamando por ele e perguntando o que estava havendo, mas ignorou-a completamente.

Depois de um tempo parada no corredor relembrando o beijo de Draco, Gina decidiu ir para o seu dormitório. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha para pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Um beijo. Esse foi o presente de Natal que o seu amigo-oculto lhe deu. E, ela odiava admitir, ela tinha gostado desse presente.

Como ela podia ter gostado do beijo de Draco Malfoy? Como ela podia desejar beijá-lo de novo? Gina pegou-se com saudades do beijo de Draco e imaginando se ele também desejaria beijá-la novamente.

Após algum tempo deitada na cama refletindo e rememorando o beijo, ela acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, Gina duvidou do que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela tinha mesmo beijado Draco Malfoy? E ela tinha mesmo gostado de beijá-lo? Não era possível.

Ao pé da sua cama estavam os presentes que seus pais mandaram para ela, além de alguns doces e um cartão de feliz-natal. Gina sorriu ao desembrulhar o novo suéter que sua mãe fizera para ela. Ela já tinha vários iguais àquele, com a única diferença de serem todos um pouco menores.

Depois de desembrulhar os presentes, ela se arrumou e desceu as escadas do dormitório. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava agitada naquela manhã por conta da entrega dos presentes de Natal.

Gina seguiu com Harry, Rony e Hermione para o Salão Principal e, enquanto caminhava junto à eles, foi ouvindo os relatos de Hermione sobre o banquete da noite passada. Ao que parecia, Harry tirara Padma Patil como amigo-oculto, Padma tirara Crabbe, Crabbe tirara Rony, Rony tirara Luna, Luna tirara Blaise, Blaise tirara Cho, Cho tirara Neville, Neville tirara Hermione, Hermione tirara Córmaco McLaggen, Córmaco tirara Goyle, Goyle tirara Pansy, Pansy tirara Parvati Patil e Parvati tirara Draco Malfoy.

– Eu só não sei quem foi que o Malfoy tirou – Hermione falou.

– E quem foi que tirou a Gina? – Rony perguntou, virando-se para a irmã. Com isso, os três viraram-se para ela, esperando que ela falasse. Gina não sabia o que dizer.

– Foi o Malfoy que me tirou – Gina admitiu envergonhada.

– E o que foi que ele te deu de presente? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Ele me deu um beijo" – Gina pensou, porém nunca diria isso a eles.

– Ele me deu um caderno – ela disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

Os três continuaram encarando-a.

– Um caderno? – Rony perguntou. – Mas que raio de presente é esse?

Gina deu de ombros.

– Foi o que ele me deu – ela disse.

– Quem dá um caderno de presente de Natal?! – Rony exclamou. – Só podia ser o Malfoy mesmo.

Depois disso, os três afastaram-se e sentaram-se, como de costume, juntos, sem nem esperar por Gina ou convidá-la para sentar-se com eles. Mas dessa vez Gina preferiu assim; ao menos assim ela não teria que sustentar a mentira que contara a eles.

O Salão Principal também estava agitado naquela manhã. Gina sentou-se sozinha, vasculhado o salão à procura de Luna.

Quando ela já tinha desistido de encontrar a amiga, Luna apareceu convidando-a para sentar-se junto dela e de Blaise e, consequentemente, dos outros sonserinos, inclusive de Draco.

Por algum motivo que ela mesma desconhecia, Gina aceitou o convite sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando se sentou entre Luna e Draco, Gina arrependeu-se por ter aceitado o convite da amiga. Sentar-se ao lado de Draco depois de tê-lo beijado na noite anterior fazia-a sentir-se estranhamente desconfortável.

Sentada do outro lado de Draco estava Pansy Parkinson que, Gina não pôde deixar de reparar, volta e meia lançava olhares de súplica a Draco, como se estivesse implorando alguma coisa a ele. Porém Draco nem sequer olhava para ela.

Assim que terminou de tomar café, Draco levantou-se da mesa e saiu do salão. Do outro lado do espaço vazio que Draco deixara, Pansy lançou um olhar de superioridade e despeito que Gina preferiu ignorar.

Tendo também terminado de comer e não tendo com quem conversar já que Luna estava entretida demais na companhia de Blaise para lhe dar alguma atenção, Gina levantou-se e deixou o salão.

Assim que adentrou o corredor, Gina viu Draco virando uma esquina. Sem pensar, ela correu na direção dele e, assim que o avistou novamente, gritou o seu nome. Draco virou-se para encará-la.

Ela parou à frente dele arfando por causa da corrida e sem saber o que dizer. Por que ela tinha feito aquilo? Parecia que, mesmo que inconscientemente, ela queria encontrá-lo de novo.

Draco permaneceu parado na sua frente, as sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de surpresa e impaciência. Gina tomou fôlego e disse:

– Eu só queria agradecer pelo presente.

Draco sorriu de uma forma que ela nunca havia visto antes, sorriu um sorriso que não era sarcástico ou desdenhoso, era simplesmente um sorriso de surpresa e contentamento.

– Então você gostou do meu presente? – ele perguntou, o sorriso cínico já de volta aos lábios.

Gina corou um pouco, envergonhada pelo o que disse e desejando não tê-lo dito.

– Já que gostou do meu presente, Weasley, seria educado retribuí-lo – Draco continuou, aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

Gina ergueu os olhos e encontrou os dele, que a fitavam sem desviar um segundo sequer dela. Por um momento, ela encarou-os tentando decifrar o que haveria por trás daqueles orbes cinza.

– Acho que seria justo retribuir o seu presente, Malfoy – ela finalmente disse com um sorriso.

E então ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** E... FIM! A minha primeira fic terminada (a primeira de muitas)! Espero que tenham gostado do final!

**N/A (2):** Respondendo as _reviews_:

**Kait weasley:** Você acha mesmo que eu sou uma boa escritora? Nossa, obrigada! E, como sempre, obrigada pelas _reviews_! Espero que tenha gostado do final da história!

**Pamela:** Que bom que você adorou a fic! *-*

**Milady Peverell:** Mais um beijo nesse novo (e último) capítulo! O que achou?

**VivianeLima:** Fico feliz que você tenha achado essa fanfic ótima! Obrigada!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Eu também adoraria receber esse presente do nosso querido "Draquinho"! Hahah.

**Gaia-sama:** Esse foi o último capítulo, mas talvez eu faça uma continuação depois. O que você acha?

**N/A (3):** Terceira N/A só para agradecer a todos os que deixaram _reviews_ para a minha história (algumas pessoas não puseram nome, então não pude responder suas reviews). Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês não sabem como me fizeram feliz!

**N/A (4):** Algumas pessoas pediram continuação, então eu pensei em continuar essa história em outra. O que vocês acham? Ainda não tenho ideia de como seria essa continuação então, se alguém quiser dar alguma ideia de como posso continuar essa história, ficaria muito grata!

**N/A (5):** Acho que isso é tudo, pessoal! Mais uma vez, agradeço imensamente a todos que leram e mandaram _reviews_ para a minha primeira fic completa!

**Um beijo,**

_**Avenna Malfoy**_


End file.
